


Snowdrops

by patrqnus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrqnus/pseuds/patrqnus
Summary: " let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love "avery and her friends return for their eighth year at hogwarts.[ a post-war era harry potter fanfic with original characters ]





	1. september first.

__________ Avery Black awoke to the birds chirping in the garden. Wistful dreams seeped away into the crisp morning air. She was left feeling fresh and ready for the new school year; her mouth stretched into a smile at the thought of being at Hogwarts again.

 

It was the first of September, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she didn't have to worry what plans Voldemort would have in store for her and her friends when she returned to Hogwarts.

 

Without dwelling on the thought, Avery slipped out of her silk sheets, picked up her wand from the bedside table and got herself dressed. As today was the first day of school, Avery decided to make herself look presentable; she wore an emerald green sweater (to represent House Slytherin) and to go with it a blue and green plaid skirt. She then began to make her bed.

 

  The door creaked. Avery snapped out of her thoughts and stiffened. Her smile vanished and she peeled her gaze away from the bed. Her father, Sirius, was leant up against the doorframe. A kind smile tugged at his lips.

 

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked in a soft voice.

 

  "Yeah. I was just about to finish packing my trunk," she pointed at her half-packed trunk which lay open on the floor, revealing the neatly folded clothes inside. She figured she should probably get the packing over and done with.

 

"Tom is already down. Come when you're ready." Avery's eyes flicked up to him as she folded a shirt in midair. Her father watched with caring eyes, then turned on his heels and strolled across the hall and down to the kitchen.

 

  People were still recovering from the War, Avery and Sirius included. They were tough on the outside, but everyone had lost someone close to them - or part of themselves - in the process of fighting for or against Voldemort, and there was no hiding it. As for friends, they'd lost Fred, Nymphadora, and Severus, plus countless classmates and others at Hogwarts.

 

  With a few more swishes of her wand, some more folding, and the final latches clicking shut, she walked downstairs with her trunk floating beside her.

 

—

 

A hot cup of tea and her boyfriend sat waiting for her at the breakfast table.

 

  Tom wrapped an arm around he waist and kissed the side of her head. "Good morning," he whispered.

 

"What do you mean?" Avery said, a genuine smile finding its way onto her face. Tom looked offended for a second but soon caught on. She continued anyway. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

 

  "All of them at once." Tom's lips curved up into a smile just about as wide as his girlfriend's. Avery took a gentle sip of the sweet tea as the two sat down and tucked into some fresh blueberry pancakes.

 

  "Nerds," Sirius pretended to whisper, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear, even over the sound of pancake batter sizzling in the pan.

 

Remus chuckled as he sat down in his favourite chair, next to Sirius' at the head of the table. Remus had also been affected by the war. It was hard to stay sane when you were fighting for your's and others' survival every waking second of your life for a whole year. One of the only constants in the Remus' life was being able to laugh and smile with Sirius.

 

  "Ready for your last year, Vee?" He called across the table, after his first of Sirius' pancakes.

 

  "I certainly am dearest Remus. I'm very excited by the prospect of learning without having my life depend on the knowledge." He smiled back, but they all knew what she was saying was true.

 

"And how about you Tom?"

 

"I can't wait. I mean there's so much to learn and so little threats - bar looming due dates. But it'll be sad to leave here."

 

"I'm sure Grimmauld Place will mourn in your absence, " called Sirius.

 

"And I'm glad to hear it father, but speaking of our absence we should probably start getting ready to leave."

 

  "Right you are Avery. Come back down in fifteen minutes so you can say goodbye and everything." Avery nodded and she and Tom got up from the table to go check everything upstairs.

 

  Fifteen minutes later, with trunks in hands, the two Eighth Year students said their goodbyes and apparated to Platform 9 3/4.


	2. the journey to hogwarts.

They materialised upon the worn brickwork of Platform 9 3/4. Students greeted each other after the long summer, and weary parents said their farewells to their children.

 

Avery only had to follow the direction of the pointing fingers of curious little witches and wizards to find the famous Harry Potter walking towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Could you hold this for a sec Tommy?" She whispered, holding her trunk out for Tom to take.

He took the trunk from her. "Sure thing." He placed it on the floor and let Louis guard it. Thomas knew it had been too long since Avery had last seen Harry.

She grinned, then mouthed the word 'thankyou' before heading in Harry's direction.

Avery stealthily made her way over, careful not to let him hear her heels on the bricks. She took precautions and started shushing children who were trying to point her out to him. As soon as she was within a few feet, she slowed her steps then tapped him on the shoulder, waiting for him to turn around.

When he did he beamed and embraced her, making up for the last few months where they hadn't seen one another.

A circle gathered around them, murmurs circulating through the crowd.

"How've you been then?" Harry stepped back and smiled at his life-long best friend.

"Undoubtedly better than you," she replied. "Do I need to courtesy before you now or what?"

"Haha, very funny Vee, but you know I would never let you do that." He looked genuinely anxious now, almost as if he was suddenly all too aware of the attention he was receiving.

"Hey Harry," Tom appeared behind Avery, "why don't we go get a carriage?"

—

The Hogwarts Express was a lot more crowded than usual with the addition of the Eighth Years. Still, it was pretty easy to find a seat as random children had started offering their places for Harry. He refused them all. Eventually, they found an empty compartment.

Louis had followed Avery to the compartment and started to curl around her heels. He leapt onto the seat and laid his head on Avery's lap. She stroked him until he was purring softly.

Five minutes later, someone started knocking on the door.

"Hey, Avery! Mind if I join?"

"Sure thing Pansy, is there anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, I think Draco and Blaise were about to get on."

The girls had had their disagreements, but had eventually became friends. Pansy had her cold, harsh exterior, and Avery found it extremely hard to bring down her walls; she  blamed it on Pansy's childhood. She may be blunt and sarcastic but once she opened up and became friends with people, she was kind and extremely loyal to those she loved.

But sure enough, Draco and Blaise found their way to the compartment and joined them.

Everyone was squeezed onto the seats (three people on each side), and the air hung with an unpleasant awkwardness that no-one had the courage to change.

The group was silent for a while, bar Louis' purrs, but Pansy could no longer bear it.

"We need to do something." She blurted. "Or at least talk. Come on, or we'll just sit be sitting here in silence the whole time and it'll be boring."

Harry rolled his eyes; he obviously didn't like sitting with Slytherins.

"Harry, do you know where Ron and Hermione are?" Avery whispered.

"Um, I saw them get on. They're probably in another carriage."

"I can go find them if you want and ask them to join." Thomas offered.

"Thanks, Tom. I'll come too." Harry turned to Avery, "Apologies if I don't come back."

The two left and silence filled the compartment once again.

"Well then." Blaise sighed. "What do we do now?"

"How're everyone's families holding up?" Avery suggested.

"As you know, father is in Azkaban," Draco started, which was shocking; Draco was probably the most reserved of them all. "Mother is understandably distraught, but I wouldn't cry over him if I was in her place."

"Draco dear, you don't cry anyway," Pansy giggled. And like that, serious topics about their lives and feelings got turned into jokes. It was hard for people who are usually so reserved to talk about what they really need to say, it left them too vulnerable. For Avery and her friends, joking was the only way to not care too much about what you'd revealed.

—

As Harry said, he never returned to the compartment, but the hours flew by in what felt like minutes for the friends. They hadn't sat down and just spoken to each other in a while. Avery could only hope that this year would be better than all of those leading up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this includes a cat and the last chapter didn't but i just forgot him last time. just pretend he's been here the whole time.  
> hope you enjoyed. comment your opinions :)


	3. the sleeping situation.

  Upon arrival at Hogwarts, the Eighth Years were ushered into a small room. The room led to the Great Hall, just beside where the teachers sat. The group were allowed to enter the Hall after all students had settled; just in time to watch the sorting ceremony. A small table had been placed either side of the larger staff table. The Eighth Year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws on the right, and the Slytherins and Gryffindors on the left.

  After a speech from new Headmistress Professor McGonagall and a delicious supper, the eighth years were instructed to wait in the Hall until all students had cleared. The teachers all left except for McGonagall. 

She told them to follow her, and led them back through the room, into the Entrance Hall, and down into the dungeons.

  It was here she stood in front of one of Hogwarts many paintings. This was a painting of Severus Snape by his old potions class, he also had one in the Headmistress' office. Avery wondered if they ever talked to each other. She didn't think Snape was capable of holding a polite conversation.

"Ugh." He sighed. "Am I going to have to see this dull lot for the rest of the year? Could you really not have found anywhere better for a common room Minerva?" He drooled.

  "I am afraid not, Severus." The professor retorted, "But I, am not the one out of the two of us, that is dead."

Her comment aroused sniggers from the back of the crowd, but passing students carried on as if nothing had happened, most probably just trying to avoid McGonagall's wrath.

"Fine then. Leave me be." Severus finally said, and his portrait swung open.

—

  McGonagall stepped through and led the Eighth Years into a large room. They tried to take it all in. It was nothing like their old common rooms, but there was something familiar about it. Then Avery saw it. There were parts of what must have been each common room, combined into one. A fireplace stood at the left-hand side of the room with some comfy-looking red sofas dotted around in front of it. On the right was a large dark oak bookshelf, stacked with what must be centuries worth of research. Avery noticed that muggle books - a mixture of fiction and non-fiction - got their own shelf.

The Black Lake pressed against floor-to-ceiling glass panels, scattering light across the furniture. It danced in the dark of the dungeon. The Giant Squid sliced through the water, ignoring the open mouths of the students.

  "This will be your Eighth Year Common Room," McGonagall announced, breaking the silence. "There will be no houses this year, just one common room to share. You will also have room parings. Each room will have two students, a pair of girls, or a pair of boys. Both people from the room will come from different houses. This should allow you to resolve any problems with your foes, and make new friendships."

  Even though it wasn't the most ideal situation, many nodded reluctantly, agreeing with McGonagall.

  "When do we actually find out who we'll be with then?" Blaise Zabini called sarcastically from near the back of the crowd. His fellow students said vague 'yeah's to back him up.

  "Good question, Mr Zabini," McGonagall replied, raising her voice slightly. "I make it," she started, getting a golden pocket watch out of her robes, "nine fifty-seven p.m." she snapped the watch shut. "This means your room pairings will appear on the notice board in three minutes. There will be no complaining or swapping. Good evening all, have a lovely first night back at Hogwarts." And with that, she left.  

 

—

 

The three minutes passed quite quickly. As soon as McGonagall had been out of the door, Thomas, Harry, and Draco had gathered around the notice board, eager to find out who their roommates would be for their last year at Hogwarts. Avery was hoping to be placed with Hermione, they were best friends after all. Avery wasn't too fussed though, she just wanted to know if the girl the was sharing a room with would be tolerable.

  Whilst they waited, Hermione and Avery went to admire the muggle books. Hermione went full librarian-mode and started suggesting books that Avery should read. She didn't mind though, it was actually quite helpful.

  A grandfather clock that Avery could swear wasn't there before - and she had stared around the room at least five times - struck nine p.m.

  As promised, a sheet of parchment appeared on the notice board and all the Eighth Years rushed over.

  "Who am I with?" shouted someone.

  "What about me?" called another.

  Blaise Zabini pushed his way to the front and took the parchment. "In the name of Merlin. Everyone. Shut. Up."

  They all fell silent.

  "Right. First up is the boys. Ronald Weaselbee, you're with Tommy here." the boys had never been super close, but they nodded to each other. "Draco. You're with Harry Po-"

  "WHAT?" the two questioned simultaneously.

  "There must be a mistake," Harry said.

  Draco groaned. "I am NOT staying in a room with him."

  Blaise's expression held no sympathy, just pure amusement. He put on his best McGonagall impression and continued, "Hush hush Draco, you heard what I said. 'No complaining and no swapping' I thought that was clear enough!" 

  Everyone laughed, but Harry and Draco were having none of it. They both murmured curses to McGonagall and Blaise and skulked off to find their room.

  Blaise continued reading names out and Avery only started paying attention again when he mentioned the girls.

  "Pans, you're with Granger."

  Hermione tried to smile at Pansy, but all she got in return was eyes being rolled at her. Blaise tried to send his sympathies to Pansy in a reassuring smile.

  He cleared his throat. "Vee. You're with... sorry girl, Lavender Brown."

Avery tried to smile at Blaise but her groan for being paired with Lavender took over. Lavender looked excited to be sharing a room. Already, the girls were completely different.

Avery walked into their room by herself. The walls were a pale off-white colour, and there were two four-poster beds, one green, for Avery, and the other red, for the other girl. 

Their trunks had already arrived, and Louis was pawing Avery's bed sheets.

Avery picked him up and whispered, "Go find Tom." Louis did as he was told.

Five minutes later, Tom walked into the room carrying the cat.

  "Is your roommate okay?" Avery asked.

  "Yeah, Ron's not too bad, I might be helping him with homework though in the near future. But I could've had worse though."

  "I wonder who chose the pairings?" Avery asked. "I'm hoping it wasn't McGonagall who put me here."

  The two laughed but were cut off by Lavender walking in.

  "Hi, Avery! I'm so excited to share a- oh! We have a guest! Hey Thomas! Are you stayi-?"

  "Actually I was just leaving Lavender. Sorry I couldn't stay longer, " he mouthed the word 'sorry' to Avery and then walked away.

  Avery could tell this would be a long year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's quite long, oops?  
> anywayyyyy, tell me what you think :)  
> also please point out any spelling / grammar errors oof


	4. n.e.w.t.s decisions.

Avery loved school. She loved learning. They all called her 'know it all' or 'try hard'. People may not have understood why she liked school, but she didn't care.

  Out of the nine she'd picked for O.W.L.S., she had to whittle it down to three. The more she thought about it, the more she started to believe that the task wouldn't be possible. It got worse though; Avery only had a day to decide. It was a nightmare.

Thomas had already made his decision. as soon as he got the options sheet he ticked his subjects and immediately handed it back in. He chose Charms, Herbology, and Arithmancy. They were his best subjects and Avery already knew he would do great in the exams.

  Avery had still only narrowed it down to five. It was something. Still not a great deal of an improvement though.

The Eighth Years had one normal day of lessons, and then they would change over to their N.E.W.T.S subjects. The thought of Avery's options would have to be put on hold for a while though, as she needed to get through her lessons for today first. After breakfast, it was History of Magic, then double Potions, lunch, and finally, Transfiguration.

  By the end of the day she had History of Magic and Potions homework. Essays for both. Great. She also needed to tell McGonagall her N.E.W.T.S decisions. Double great.

She pulled the options sheet, some ink, and a quill out of her bag. The task was simple: pick three subjects. She'd narrowed it down to Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, and Astronomy. 

  After a long twenty minutes of fighting with herself, she picked. She had finally decided on Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic.

That wasn't that hard, was it? She thought. 

She put her stuff back into her bag and took her slip to McGonagall's Office.

—

Avery was still sat in the common room doing her homework at 11.30 pm. After what felt like ten years, she had finally finished her Potions essay and she was just left with History of Magic.

  It was probably one of her worst flaws, but she would never hand anything in late. McGonagall would probably kill her if she handed anything in late, but still. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night and rested her head on her hands.

The common room was empty. Most students had left for bed at least an hour ago, and the rest had gone in their own time. Louis had gone to Avery's room about ten minutes ago and eventually, Avery was left to her thoughts.

"Hey Vee, " someone whispered into her ear.

She looked up to find Thomas in his pyjamas, sleep tugging at his eyes.

He yawned. "Why're you still awake?" 

"History of Magic homework," Avery answered, rubbing her eyes.

"You need any help?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"You sure you don't need any help?" he repeated.

"Yes. I'm sure," she said whilst erasing her last sentence. She liked using muggle stationery.

Avery tried never to lose her temper. She tried to be calm and not say anything she'd later regret. But one thing after months of not losing her temper could set her off. 

Avery didn't hate Thomas, she didn't think she ever could, and she didn't want to start the argument unless she was given cause to. But whenever someone kept asking her questions it just reminded her of the endless interviews with the Daily Prophet and other people after the war. They would stop at nothing to get a money worthy story, twisted words paying for their next twisted story. Avery hated it. She couldn't help it, but she could practically feel the anger replacing the blood in her veins.

"Are you sure you're okay Aver-?"

"I said I'll be fine Thomas!" Avery shouted. She didn't feel fine.

"Oh okay..." he mumbled. "I'll just leave you to it. You obviously don't want my help."

"You're right; I don't need you. Just go back to bed Thomas." She spat, standing up.

Thomas scoffed. "Oh, so that's how it is? You don't need me anymore? You don't need that person to look after you when you're hurting? When you aren't being as smart as people think you are?"

"And who would that person be then?" she retorted, her voice wavering.

"You don't need anyone, huh? I'll remember that next time you come to me, asking for a shoulder to cry on. You don't care about anyone, do you?"

"Well I guess not."

Their shouting had woken some people up. Avery saw Harry and Draco walk out of their room. They were walking rather close together, their hands brushing one another's. Avery wondered when that had came about, but she wasn't going to continue this argument, not even in front of her friends. It didn't matter, no more words were needed. A silent tear rolled down Thomas' cheek.

The two had been through a lot together and had always forgiven each other. They'd been through a whole war together and forgiven one another for fighting on different sides. It felt like in this case things were just too much.

She picked up her stuff and walked to her room, head held high. No matter how much she was hurting, she wouldn't let anyone see it.

Lavender was fast asleep. Avery sat down on her bed, next to Louis.  She cast a silencing charm to muffle her sobs, and for the first time in months, she let the tears come.

Avery sat there alone, cold and tired, not knowing how or if she'd ever get her best friend and boyfriend back. She'd just pushed away the person that she'd been closest to.

Avery felt so drained. The anger had taken everything out of her so she just sat crying to herself, all of the pent-up emotions from the past year falling out onto her bedsheets. 

And she never even finished the homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsjajsjska sad and angry children.  
> hope you enjoyed. :')  
> btw the first part is meaningless it's just so you can see her thought process and get to know her better :)


	5. hot chocolate.

Everyone sat it the common room not knowing what to do in their free lesson. Outside it was freezing and raining so going for a walk was out of the question. Quidditch practice was on for the other Hogwarts students and Avery almost felt sorry for them playing in the conditions, but then again they chose to play the sport. Avery preferred watching the games and had never been a part of the team herself.

Avery went up to the bookshelf and picked out a muggle book 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'. It was one she remembered Hermione suggesting. She sat down in front of the fire and tried to read. After around 30 minutes, Louis came in and curled up on her lap. She couldn't be bothered to try and shoo him away and ended up stroking him, deciding that the reading could wait until another day.

  Then Blaise walked into the room.

  "Who's joining me for a game of truth and dare?"

  Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Thomas, and some others picked up a cushion each and sat in a circle in the centre of the common room.

Draco had a devilish glint in his eyes. "How about, we introduce everyone here to our Slytherin version?"

Pansy giggled, practically jumping up and down. Blaise smirked and muttered something like 'fantastic idea Draco'. Avery could tell this would be bad.

"Are you going to tell me what's different about your version?" Harry pressed.

"Well," Draco started. He looked too happy already, but also sympathetic for Harry. "This game consists of truths only, so no quests for you courageous Gryffindors. We have a separate game for dares."

Harry listened to Draco. "Okay then." Avery figured Harry was more of the dare type.

"Who's ready for out game of truths then?" Avery smiled sweetly to everyone.

  People nodded reluctantly. Thomas shifted in his place.

  "That settles it then. Blaise will lead the game as it was his idea, " Draco stated. "Anyone want to chicken out?"

  No one moved.

Blaise took over. "Good good, but you now have to participate in the game whole-heartedly. That means no refusing, or hexes will be thrown at you, you're welcome." 

  "Right we'll start with new boy Harry." Blaise patted Harry's back. "You can ask whoever you would like, and then they have to ask somebody else. The same person cannot be asked two questions in one round. If you want a round two then you don't have to question the same person you did in round one. Got it?"

  Everybody in the circle nodded.

  "Right." Harry rubbed his hands together, trying to think of someone to ask. "Hermione. What's the wildest thing you've ever done?"

  "I think you know, Harry."

  "Well we're intrigued now, Granger," Blaise interrupted.

  "Fine. During the war I was disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange - sorry Draco - to get into her vault at Gringotts. We almost got caught so we had to fly away on a dragon and break the roof," Hermione looked quite pleased with herself.

  "It was bloody mental!" Ron told everyone.

  "Thank you, Ronald. My question is for Pansy, I'd like to get to know my roommate better."

Pansy sighed but she wasn't going to back out of the game. "If you insist."

The game went on for about an hour before Avery was in desperate need of some alone time.

  When Avery stood up, she heard, "What are you doing Vee?" from an inquisitive Blaise. "The game hasn't finished yet, " he continued.

  "You guys carry on without me, you'll be fine. I just need to get some fresh air."

  The rain had passed long ago anyway, so she went to the door, leaving the others to their game. 

 

—

 

  Frost was gathering, and Avery had forgotten to bring her robes, but she needed someplace where she could sit and think. She wasn't about to go back inside now.

  Footsteps rustled in the grass. She turned to find a Gryffindor girl with bushy brown hair.

  "Oh, Hermione."

  "I brought your robes," she said, sitting down next to Avery. Hermione had always been a great friend, and however much Avery hated to admit it, probably the most sensible person she knew.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"And your scarf," she chuckled. Even though she was extremely bright, on the odd occasion, Avery could be useless.

Avery wrapped herself up. Her breath flowing away in curls of white mist.

  Sometimes Avery found that Hermione needed to get away from people too, so she came to sit and study with Avery, or maybe just talk, depending on if they could be bothered with schoolwork that day. It was nice for Avery to have a friend like Hermione who was serious, but knew when to have fun. 

  "Are you okay Avery?"

  "Yes."

  "No, you're not."

  "No, I'm not."

  "What happened?"

  Avery told her about the argument with Thomas. She found it so hard to ever open up to anybody, but it was always so easy to talk to Hermione. Avery often hated herself for getting carried away with talking, leaving her vulnerable. She knew her secrets were in good hands with Hermione though so she suppressed the thought.

  The girls had become closer over the years, especially since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been coming to Grimmauld Place. The war brought them closer still. They were sharing a tent together for months on end, how couldn't they learn things about one another?

  "What should I do 'Mione?"

  "I don't know Aves."

  "Come on! You've always been the one who's good with emotions!" Avery pleaded.

  "Not much better than you! Just because I know what emotions are!"

  "Fine. Message received. But what do I do?"

  "Well. I suggest you start with just giving him some space. And after that reassess your position. Ask yourself this: do you ever think it'll work again between you two? Do you even still like him? Are you willing to make it happen? After you've done that ask me again."

  Avery noted that. Then she folded her arms and said, "Told you that you were the one who was good with emotions." 

  "You're don't know what you're saying; you're too cold. Let's go inside."

The girls hauled themselves to their feet. Iridescent moonlight reflecting off the surface of the Black Lake was all they had to guide them back to the castle. It was probably later than either of them should've been outside of the castle, but nevertheless, they enjoyed the walk back. Crisp grass crunched under their shoes. The wind whipped around their faces, knocking past their exposed skin, leaving their cheeks raw and rosy.

  When they finally got back to the Common Room, their friends had finished their game and were now handing out hot chocolates. The two of them took one each and sat down to read.

"Do you two always have to have your nose in a book?" 

Avery saw Ron walking towards them out of his dormitory. She wondered where Tom was.

"Yes, we do Ronald! It helps you increase your knowledge!" she called.

"Doesn't make the actual reading part any less boring Vee!"

Hermione got back into her book, but Avery decided to look around the room before getting engrossed. It seemed like the first time her friends had been truly happy and comfortable for a long time.

She noticed Harry and Draco huddled together on a plush crimson sofa, each holding mugs of hot chocolate. They were laughing at each other's jokes and holding hands in front of the fire. Avery had never thought of the two as friends, let alone whatever they were now. Their room pairing must've been going well. She would need to find out how this 'relationship' - or whatever it had become - had happened. There must've been something in the hot chocolate.

  After too many mugs of warm cocoa to count, the Eighth Years were all in need of a good sleep. 

  When Avery got back to her room, she realised Lavender wasn't too bad. She stayed on her side of the room and was quiet for the majority of the time. At the moment she was peaceful, and had a pink eye mask on.

  Avery got into bed and thought about what Hermione had said. She did still like Thomas, and she hoped things would work out between them. But she didn't know how much space he needed. How long he needed. And that was the last thing she thought of before sleep pulled her eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I feel like this chapter is a bit too domestic? I don't know why? oh well, tell me what you think :)  
> 2\. I'm sorry if this chapter is short or not idk but sorry if it is


End file.
